In general, a key ring is to take charge of various types of keys more conveniently. The key ring is fabricated by winding a metal bar of a small diameter so as to be folded double, with its circumference maintained constantly. Such a key ring will be more fully described with reference to accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional key ring, and FIG. 2 is a front view of the key ring illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a ring body 100 of a key ring has a relatively less diameter and is fabricated using a metal rob of a predetermined length.
With the ring body 100, a curved portion 200 is formed at a predetermined place of the ring body 100, and cut planes 110 are formed at both ends of the ring body 100, respectively.
And, if the ring body 100 is wound centering around the curved portion 200 of the ring body 100 so as to be folded double, with its ring shape maintained, the cut planes 110 are close to both upper and lower sides of the curved portion 200, respectively. Thus a key 300 is inserted through a space between the ring body 100 and each cut plane 110.
That is, if the ring body 100 of a predetermined length is wound and double folded without change of its ring shape, the cut planes 110 thereof are placed at upper and lower sides of the curved portion 200, respectively. In order to keep or take out the key 300, a user opens a space between the ring body 100 and one cut plane 110 and then inserts the key 300 through the opened space by force.
According to the above-described key ring, the ring body 100 is formed by a metal rob without increase of its diameter and length, the curved portion 200 is formed at a predetermined place of the ring body 100, and the ring body 100 is wound centering around the curved portion 200 so as to be folded double without change of its ring shape. As a result, the ring body 100 is formed without change of its ring shape. At this time, the cut planes 110 are close to the upper and lower sides of the curved portion 200.
In this state, if a user opens a space between the curved portion 200 and one cut plane 110 by force (e.g., using own fingernail), the cut plane 110 is widened toward an outer side, and the key 300 is inserted through the opened part.
In order to take out the key 300 from the ring body 100 of the key ring, the user widens a space between the curved portion 200 and the cut plane 110 by force (e.g., using own fingernail), and then takes out the key 300 from the ring body 100.
A problem of the conventional key ring, however, is that user's fingernail easily gets hurt when providing a space between the curved portion and the cut plane by force to insert and take out the key.